


Smiling Bright

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [29]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Smiles, Wordcount: 0-100, jack o lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Smile at a Jack o lantern.





	Smiling Bright

When you see the smiling Jack o lantern

on this fair Halloween night

do not fear or fright.

Just smile and wave

as it sings its song

and keep moving along.


End file.
